A large number of photoelectric conversion devices generally used for detecting an electromagnetic wave are known. For example, photoelectric conversion devices having sensitivity to light from ultra-violet rays to infrared rays are referred to as optical sensors in general. Among them, an optical sensor having sensitivity in a visible light region with a wavelength of 400 to 700 nm is particularly referred to as a visible light sensor, and a large number of visible light sensors are used for devices which need illuminance adjustment, on/off control, or the like depending on human living environment.
In some display devices, ambient brightness of the display device is detected to adjust display luminance. This is because unnecessary electric power of the display device can be reduced by detecting ambient brightness by an optical sensor and obtaining appropriate display luminance. For example, examples of display devices which have an optical sensor for adjusting luminance include mobile phone and computer.
In addition, not only ambient brightness but also luminance of a display device, in particular, luminance of a backlight of a liquid crystal display device is detected by an optical sensor to adjust luminance of a display screen.
In an optical sensor, a photoelectric conversion element such as a photodiode is used for a light sensing part, and an output current of the photoelectric conversion element is amplified in an amplifier circuit. For example, a current mirror circuit is used as the amplifier circuit of the optical sensor (for example, see Reference 1: Japanese Patent No. 3444093).